Tumblr Fic Drabbles - Prucan
by Well39
Summary: Short requests from tumblr. Each story is stand-alone


Request for knocking on the wrong door au

* * *

Matthew had just sat down for dinner when there was a loud banging at the door. He started and knocked over his glass, spilling water over the table. Cursing, he scrambled for something to mop it up with as the banging continued.

"Yes, I'm coming!" he shouted, frustration leaking into his voice as he ripped off his shirt and used it to stop the water dripping onto the carpet. Debating whether to get another shirt, he cursed again as the banging got louder.

Screw it.

He ripped open the front door of his apartment. " _What_?" he growled.

Standing there was a white-haired man, slack-jawed and swaying on his feet.

"Y' not Francis," he slurred.

"No, I am not. Francis is down the hall."

"Huh." The man didn't move. He gazed at Matthew with half-lidded red eyes and licked his lips.

Matthew found himself wishing he had taken the time to find a shirt, and instead crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Can I help you with something else?"

"I dunno," the man grinned, showing his teeth. "Can you?"

Matthew stared at him for a moment.

Was that meant to be a pick-up line?

"You know what, I think I'll show you to his door," Matthew decided. He really didn't want this guy getting the wrong place again and bothering the old lady in number 302.

"Ooh, you taking me out?" The man stumbled, and Matthew lurched forward to catch him before he fell. He was surprisingly light.

"Jesus Christ, how much did you drink?"

The man laughed against his shoulder. "Not enough, Toni beat me." He stiffened. "Oh yeah, Toni! Toni's back at the bar, I left Toni at the bar and he's gonna be sooooo pissed oh shit. Whaddo I do?"'

"I don't know," Matthew grunted, heaving the guy forward down the hall. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you left him there."

"Oh," the man gained his feet for a second, seemingly trying to assist Matthew's efforts. "You're prob'ly right. Everyone's right about things. I'm right too, sometimes."

He babbled on as they made their way slowly towards number 308, Matthew dragging him more than he walked. They reached the door, and Matthew extracted one of his arms in order to give the old wood a hard rap.

It opened after a minute, and Francis stood there a moment, blinking at the sight before him. Once again, Matthew regretted his lack of clothing.

"Don't ask, please," Matthew said when he opened his mouth. "Just take your friend."

Francis shut his mouth with good grace, and reached out to grab one of the man's shoulders. "I'm sorry about Gilbert," he said instead. "He can be a bit-"

"Awesome?" Gilbert interrupted, lifting his head from where it had been lolling. "I can be totally awesome, there's no one more awes-" he hiccupped.

Francis chuckled as he shifted and slung one of Gilbert's arms over his neck. "Yes yes, of course." He looked to Matthew. "There wasn't another one, by any chance?" The question hung in the air.

"He did say he'd left 'Toni' back at the bar," Matthew reported, glad not to have to carry the man anymore.

Francis groaned. "The one night I don't go with you," he scolded Gilbert, slapping his hand away when the drunk tried to stroke his beard. "Regardless, I'm sorry for the trouble, Mathieu."

"Its fine," he said, even though it wasn't really. He was sure his dinner had gone cold by now.

Gilbert was mumbling something, and they leaned closer to hear. "Matthew, Matthew…" his head snapped up. "Mattie!"

"Yes?" he asked, startled.

Gilbert leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to Matthew's lips. Too shocked to move, Matthew just stood there until Gilbert broke away with a grin.

"Y' cute, yanno Mattie?" he slumped into Francis' arms, satisfied. "Y' real cute."

Matthew looked at him, this uncoordinated drunk, barely supporting his own weight. He pressed a hand to his mouth. "Well… thank you. I think?"

Francis observed the two of them with an unreadable expression. "Right. Time to get you to bed," he told Gilbert, heaving him inside. "Again, sorry for the trouble," he gave Matthew an apologetic smile, before shutting the door.

"It's not a problem," he replied, far too late.

For a moment he simply stood in the hallway, staring at the closed door. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his apartment.

In the morning, he found a note slipped under his door, with a number and the hastily scrawled words " _I still think you're cute. Call me!_ "

He hummed as he placed the note on his dresser, a small smile dancing over his lips.

There was no way he was going to call him.


End file.
